zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Keeping Warm
Winter had come at last to the downtown of Zootopia, so much that one couldn´t tell the difference between it and Tundratown, if it weren´t for the architecture. All the streets were covered in snow, and many animals found the ground very slippery too. Not to mention how brutally cold it could get at night. Thankfully, Nick and Judy had just made it back home from work in time before it got freezing there. As night was falling, the two had sat by the fireplace in their apartment to keep themselves warm. Nick was reading a crime novel while Judy was texting her parents. The fox had put on a warm robe and was drinking some apple cider too. As she had finished texting Bonnie and Stu, the rabbit noticed herself shuddering a bit, even though she was very near the fireplace, wearing a much warmer nightgown and had just enjoyed a warm drink too. Nick on the other hand was not feeling cold at all. "How come you´re not feeling cold? The fireplace isn´t helping much here", she said. "Well, us foxes get fluffier at winter. It´s in our biology. The cold never bothered me anyway", Nick took a sip of his cider. "Easy for you to say, you two furballs!" Bucky and Pronk´s voices were heard behind the wall of their apartment. The two noisy neighbours had a fireplace too, but it didn´t help their situation either. Ignoring them, Nick put down his mug and book. "Would you like a blanket, Carrots? There´s a couple of unused ones in the closet", he asked. "Sure, anything warmer is fine by me", Judy answered. Soon Nick put the blanket on her, and sat next to his girlfriend to finish his book. As she was lying down, she noticed Nick´s long fluffy tail. When he didn´t notice, Judy calmly wrapped it around her. It felt wonderful to her. Judy already thought Nick was adorable enough, but the warm touch and feel of his tail was simply irresistible to her. "Hey! What are you doing?" Nick turned around and noticed Judy toying with his tail. "It´s so warm and fluffy! Just what I was looking for", she giggled. "Well, glad I could be of assistance. Guess I´ll have to stay sitting here for a while", Nick smiled, since he couldn´t move anywhere with Judy tugging his tail. "My mom always used to say that the more cuddleable a guy is, the more likely he is to be the one. And she is absolutely right about that!" the rabbit laughed. Some time passed as Nick finished his book, and Judy had fallen asleep with Nick´s tail around her. Calmly moving away from the spot, Nick lifted her up. "You know bun bun, there´s an even warmer and better spot for you than my tail", he said with a loving tone in his voice. "Mmmm...what is it?" a half-asleep Judy asked. Nick laid himself on the bed with Judy in his arms and wrapped a blanket around them both. "Does this answer your question?" he said, booping her nose and rubbing her cheek playfully. "Yes....sweetheart", she said in satisfaction, nuzzling Nick. He wasn´t joking at all. The warmest and most pleasant place Judy ever could think of being in was in Nick´s warm, loving embrace. Every time she got to be there, it was like being in bliss. Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots